Why Roy and Riza Like Royai day
by Rizalicious
Summary: Last part of the three part series. enjoy


**Hey it is sarah and here is the final installment of the Why Royai series. Enjoy and A very happy Royai day to everyone.**

**dont own any thing but Roy mustang mints and a kenshin lighter.**

Roy and Riza had finished there work after many shouts and shots later. And just as the Lt. was leaving she found Roy's laptop still on. Now she being one for saving power went to turn it off. However when she looked at it she gasped.  
Lo and behold it was Roys top ten reasons why he likes royai day. As she read them this is what she wrote beside it.

1) He could read the Lemons people put on there and pretend it was him. (yeah...RRRIIIGGGHHHTTT!!)

2) He could avoid doing his work by reading (of course he would)

3) He could make love to her on her chair. (Umm...)

4) or the Fuhrer's office. (o.o can you picture his face.) (NANI??)

5) or the stair case. (WTF?!?)

6) some how (and he really doesnt know why) she leaves him "naughty" emails of the things she wants to do to him. (umm he read those?)

7) He can make her dinner. (or burn the food.)

8) He could leave her some flowers. (Or a new gun would be nice?)

9) he could finally kiss her (...No comment)

10) He could finally say to her that he loves her. (Same here)

Roy had just walked in after hours and was headed for his office when he saw a piece of paper with Riza's Top ten reasons she likes Royai day.'So she wrote one to huh?' he thought as he wrote mental notes on the list.

1) People update more often. The closer it gets the more stories she has to read. (Very ture...)

2) She can make love movies of her and Roy. And he will never know. (I WANNA WATCH THEM???)

3) She can daydream about making love to Roy on his desk (Kinky..)

4) or the floor. (carpet burn...ouches)

5) or the backseat of her car. (oOOOoo Me likey)

6) She can download pics people draw of her and Roy and sercetly hang them in her room. (umm thats sorta creepy but cute)

7) She can shoot at Roy all day (she does that anyway)

8) She can make Roy write a ten page paper on who he loved. (and i would glady write it for her)

9) She could hack into his email and leave very "naughty" emails. (so they did come from her..hm..)

10) She could finally get the courage to tell him she loves him (me too)

They both left "said" areas and went about there business as usual until Roy found what she put and Riza found what he put. They glanced up and caught each others eyes.

"So," she said, "the Fuhrer's office, of all places..." "Well, i could have said your car but you might of shot me?" Roy stated. "Fine then, how about we make a big list of 20 things we are going to do on this day?" "anything?" Riza sighed, "yes anything now come on." The list looked something like this.

1) Say i love you.

2) Go out to dinner

3) Then "make" a movie. (Riza " Oh My God i cant believe i agreed.")

4) Make Roy write a ten page paper on Who he loved. ( Roy "ahhh i hate writing.")

5) Kiss each other. (both "...")

6) Make love in closet ... His closet. (Riza "OMG")

7) Read Updated Fanfictions. (Roy "with lemons?" Riza "...Maybe...")

8) Make love on Roy's desk. (Roy "oooo kinky...")

9) Shoot at Roy... again.. (Roy "AHHH come on...")

10) Make a five course meal for Riza. (Riza "take out works too.")

11) kiss in the rain (Roy "ahh but i hate the rain.")

12) or in front of the Fuhrer. (Riza "dear God what have i gotten into?")

13) Draw our own Fanart. (Both "... I cant draw...")

14) Make love on Havoc's desk (Roy Snikers evily)

15) Make Roy wear those minskirts he wants the females to wear. (Roy "but that would make me look gay...)

16) Have Riza Roleplay as his colonel and he her Lt. (Riza "ooooo I like this one." smirks)

17) Go out on a date (Roy "Sweet what day?")

18) Find Military hand cuffs and cuff Roy to the bed. (Roy "oooo Lt. i never thought you could be like this?") And leave him there. (Roy "ahhhh come on thats mean.")

19) Start Making out in from of their fellow office members. (Riza "i can picture their faces now.")

20) spend the rest of their lives in each others arms (Riza "...that would make it hard to pee...")

Once the list was finished, they read through it and were satified. Riza stood to leave, when she was yanked in to Roy's lap. "What the he..." She never got to finish as Roy's lips contacted hers. Slowly she started to reply but sooner than she hoped he pulled away. Then he whispered in her ear "Well how about we do this list of "stuff" or else we'll never get our "work" done." She smirked "Well LT. What do you suggest we do first?"

Now to keep the rating you will have to use your imangination for the rest. All i can say is neither got out of the office that night and many garments were towrn off including a miniskirt. Both left together the following night for more "work" However when all was said and done they were content just being in eachothers arms.

**Happy Royai day**

**Please review**


End file.
